Bicycle riding has been an enjoyable recreational activity for individuals of all ages for many years. More recently, bicycle riding has gained popularity as an economical means of transportation which is also environmentally friendly. Additionally, more individuals are utilizing the aerobic benefits of bicycle riding to assist them in attaining a measure of physical fitness. Consequently, there is a need for an instructional device that will assist an individual in learning how to ride a bicycle.